nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript/Party Pooper
Party Pooper Season 1, Episode 21 (Opening shot; fade in to the exterior of Rintoo’s house on a fine morning.) * Hoho (from inside) “Whaaaat?!” (Cut to the inside. Kai-Lan, her four friends, and the robots each have a small green card.) * Hoho “It’s your brother’s birthday?!” * Rintoo “Uh-huh.” * Manny “And we’re invited to go to his party?” * Rintoo “Uh-huh.” * Ulysses “Are you aren’t aware of his current behavior?” * Rintoo “Uh-huh...ish.” (Manny groans loudly.) * Manny “Why, Rintoo?” * Rintoo “Because he’s my brother.” * Spike “Don’t you remember the horrible things he has done to us the first time he visited us?” (Cut to a flashback blur. This takes place at Rintoo’s house.) * Rintoo "Guys! One at a time! Now, tell me what happened?" * Manny "He busted my skateboard!" * Kai-Lan "I told him to just give me a gentle spin when he gave me a strong one!" * Tolee "He pushed me and Hoho into a lake." * Jack "But wasn't that fun?" * Hoho "Fun?!" * Jack "Okay, well...we was a big jerk to us..." * Fluffy "And I've heard he roared at Mei Mei." * Felix "He was also being a show off with the sandcastles." * Ulysses "Not to mention stomped on ours!" * Cappy "And he didn't even apologize!" * Hoho "Rintoo, your brother is a bully and a jerk!" * Rintoo "What?! How dare you say something like that to me! Do any of you think that he may be doing that on purpose?" (The flashback ends there.) * Rintoo “Well...of course I did.” * Thorn “He’s a jerk, Rintoo!” * Tolee “Yeah. I heard he made Mei Mei cry!” * Kai-Lan “And from that point on, we knew he can’t be trusted.” * Rintoo “Guys! It’s been a while since we last saw him, and you still can’t let that go?!” * Cappy “Rintoo, that day was just horrible thanks to Kent.” * Rintoo “Shame on you guys for judging my brother! I taught him a lesson with your help. I know my brother is a big jerk, but that doesn’t mean he’ll be like that for the rest of his life. Let’s just give him a chance. I’m sure he’ll change.” (The others took in what he said.) * Kai-Lan “You know what? You’re right, Rintoo. Come on, everyone. Let’s go, go, go!” (Rintoo leads everyone out of the scene. Cut to a wooden house with balloons hanging on the roof. The friends arrived there; all are carrying birthday parcels.) * Rintoo “Here we are. This is my brother’s house.” * Lulu “I have to admit, he has a nice backyard.” (Everyone heard the door open. At the doorway there stood Kent.) * Kent “Hey! Glad you guys came to my birthday party.” * Spike “Uh, yeah. Yeah! We’re here to party, alright! Yes!” * Kent “Heh. Well, okay. Come on in.” (Suspicious and hatred wears off everyone and they went inside with excitement. It was more birthday-decorated indoors than outdoors.) * Kent “I see you guys brought me gifts. Just put them there on the table and I’ll open them after the party.” (Everyone did so.) * Kent “Now before the party begins, I want to make myself clear. The only rules are...whatever I say we should do, we do it. And other rule...don’t touch the cake until I say we can have cake.” * Cappy “Okay.” * Kai-Lan “Sure...uh, we promise.” * Kent “Good. Now...let the party begin!” (Everyone cheers and Kent puts on the music, followed by a few seconds of dancing. Just then, Jack stops when he notices a basket of fruit. He smiles, getting an idea. He puts the basket on his head.) * Jack “Look at me go!” (He gets on top of a toy chest and does a flamenco dance and gets Spike to do so. The others stopped to watch them. Cut to Kent. He is unaware this was happening as he is dancing his own way.) * Lulu (from o.s.) “Look at Spike and Jack go!” (This made Kent stop dead in his tracks. Cut to everyone else dancing with the duo. Just then, the music disappears. It turns out Kent has turned off the radio.) * Manny “Hey, what gives, Kent?” * Felix “Yeah. Why’d you stop the music?” * Spike “The fun was just starting!” * Kent “That was before I thought of something. And now, it came back to me. How about we play a game instead?” (Everyone uneasily looks at each other.) * Kai-Lan “Uhhh...ooo-kay.” * Hoho “But I still want to dance!” * Kent “Hoho, remember rule number one.” * Hoho “...Oh yeah. ‘Whatever you say we should do, we do it.’ (sigh) “Oh, alright.” * Kent “Thank you. Don’t forget, it’s my birthday.” * Rintoo “Right, right...so what game should we play?” * Kent (holds out a small green bouncy ball) “I have one in mind.” * Jack “Oooh! Is this the ‘catch the ball’ game?” * Tolee “If it is, then that sounds like fun.” (Cut to everyone outside the house. They are arranged in a big circle. Kent has the ball in hand/paw, prepared to give it a throw. Everyone has their game faces on. Instead of throwing it, Kent walks over and passes it on to Thorn.) * Thorn “What the?!” (He recieves the ball.) * Kent “You know what to do next, right?” * Thorn “Which is yelling at you in surprise mixed with anger?! Dude, I thought this was a game of catch! I was just getting pumped up!” * Kent (sternly) “Thornton, remember rule number one.” * Thorn (sighs, flatly) “ ‘Whatever you say we should do, we do it.’ (sigh) “I get it, I get it.” * Kent “Those are my rules. It’s my birthday, you know. Don’t forget.” (Thorn becomes slightly irritated.) * Thorn (softly, through clenched teeth) “I know that.” * Kent “Good. So if I passed the ball to you, pass it on to the next person. Any questions?” * Thorn (faking his irritation) “No, Kent.” (He walks then stops for a bit.) * Thorn (softly) “Dope.” (He passes the ball to Cappy.) * Kent “Now, Cappy. It’s your turn to pass it on.” (The small kappa animatronic walks for a bit then stops. He noticed Felix is next. Cappy smirks and throws the ball; the phoenix was getting ready to catch it when Kent caught it instead.) * Kent “Cappy, don’t you remember what rule number one is?” * Cappy “But…” (sigh) “Ohhh...‘Whatever you say we should do, we do it.’ (groan) “Yadda-yadda-yadda…” * Kent “Good kappa. You know you were supposed to pass it on, not throw it.” (An uneasy Cappy passes the ball to a rather bewildered Lulu. Then, the ball is passed on to Rintoo.) * Kent “Yes! Yes! That’s the way! Keep playing, everyone!” (Now the ball is passed on to Manny. The manticore began to do several neat tricks with the ball; bouncing on his tail and on his head. The other party guests come over with ecstasy to watch him play around with the green bouncy ball. The birthday tiger, however, was not pleased with this. Not one bit.) * Manny (chuckling) “Look at me go, guys!” * Kent “MANNY!!!” (The feline immediately stops, and Kent takes the ball away from him.) * Kent “You know what? This game ends now!” * Manny (irked) “What? Are you crazy?! The fun was just starting!” * Kent “Do I have to keep telling you this? What did I say rule number one is?” * Manny (growls) “ ‘Whatever you say we should do, we do it.’ (moan) “You don’t have to remind me!” * Rintoo “Kent, we’re just having fun.” * Kent “That was before I realized we should do something else.” * Hoho (flatly) “...And what’s that?” (Kent began to hop on one foot.) * Kent “I had this in mind!” (Everyone stares at him like he has three heads.) * Jack “You know, that does look like fun.” * Rintoo “Ahh, what the heck? Let’s do it…” (softly, sourly) “...not.” (The others follow the birthday tiger’s action. Hoho smiles as he develops an idea in his mind. While in midair, he makes his tail take the form of a spring and bounces on it. All but Kent saw this and also began to jump/bounce in different ways. Kent stops to turn around.) * Kent “Hey!” (All stopped.) * Kent “Did you all seriously forget what rule number one is?” * sans Kent (flatly) “ ‘Whatever you say we should do, we do it.’ “ * Manny (angry) “Dude, we said that a hundred times!!” * Kent “It’s my birthday, for crying out loud! Do I have to spell it out for all of you?!” (They stare blankly.) * Kent “Now then...hop on one foot.” (All did so. While Kent wasn’t looking, everyone hops away from the birthday tiger. After a few seconds passed, he turns around and realized no one is around. He heard music from his backyard.) * Kent “What on earth?” (He goes to investigate and his eyes went wide; he saw his brother and his friends dancing to rock-and-roll music. Kent marches into the scene after a couple of seconds, looking downright steamed.) * Kent “ENOUGH!!” (He turns off the radio.) * Manny “Go away, Kent! You’re no fun!” (Kent looks as if he’s ready to throw a huge tantrum. He picks up the radio and walks away with it.) * Rintoo (calling out) “Kent! What’s the matter?” * Thorn “Oh, why bother, Rintoo?” * Cappy “Yeah. No one wants to hang out with Tiger McBossy Boots.” * Kai-Lan “I don’t like how he keeps preventing us from even enjoying the party.” * Rintoo “Will you guys stop saying mean things about my brother?” * Ulysses “Even on his birthday, he’s still being sour to us.” * Rintoo “Guys! I thought that just because it’s his birthday means he might change his ways. You guys gave him a second chance, but you threw away his trust just like that.” * Ulysses “Well, you might be right on one thing.” * RIntoo (raising one eyebrow) “One thing?” * Felix “You know what, Rintoo? We are all to blame. Kent is your brother...and we kind of saw it coming. We knew he isn’t going to change his ways.” * Rintoo “I know someday he’ll be less of a jerk and more of a good tiger. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go talk to my brother…” (He walks off to find Kent. He finds him sitting near a lake. Kent is blowing on a party noisemaker with a sour look on his face.) * Rintoo “Kent?” (He turns his head to see him.) “Why did you stop the party?” (Kent removes the thing from his mouth.) * Kent “Why do you need to know?” * Rintoo “Kent, come on. I’m your brother. We talk to each other about our problems, remember?” * Kent “No. Guys don’t talk to other guys about their problems.” * Rintoo “Now where on earth did you get that from?” (shakes head) “No, wait. It doesn’t matter. Anyway, why did you stop the party? Everyone was having so much fun!” * Kent “Isn’t it obvious? No one gives a rat’s hat about my rules! They think it’s just utter garbage and they just throw it away like it’s nothing!” * Rintoo “So you want everyone to do what you want to do?” * Kent “Right.” * Rintoo “I know it’s your birthday, but that doesn’t mean you can be bossy. You have to let everyone have fun. That’s what parties are all about, bro.” (puts a party hat on him) “And after all, a party isn’t fun if you’re being a party pooper.” * Kent (sigh) “Well...I suppose you are right about that.” * Rintoo “So what do you say we make everything right?” (Kent stands up.) * Kent “I say let’s make this birthday party less boring.” (Cut to everyone in the backyard, looking rather annoyed. Kent and Rintoo arrived.) * Kent “Guys. I, the birthday tiger, am truly sorry.” * Manny “You’re not gonna boss us around again, are you?” * Thorn “You nearly ruined your own birthday party.” * Kent “I know. So is it okay? Do you all forgive me?” * Kai-Lan “Uhh...sure we do.” * Spike “We all forgive you.” * Hoho “What are we waiting for? Let’s party!” (All but Kent began dancing, until…) * Kent “Stop!” (All ceased.) * Rintoo “Oh, not a again, Kent!” * Kent (jumping around) “Ha! I’m only joking!” (Cut to Jack near the radio.) * Jack “Now?” * Rintoo “Now.” (The radio is on.) ~ (Song) ~ All Make a wish, Kent, it’s your birthday, birthday, birthday! Make a wish, Kent, it’s your birthday, birthday, birthday! Make a wish, Kent, it’s your birthday, birthday, birthday! Make a wish, Kent, it’s your birthday, birthday, birthday! (Seven candles that were lit on the cake were blown out by Kent.) All K-E-N-T! Make a wish, Kent! Happy Birthday! ~ (Song ends) ~ (Cut to the house as the camera pan away from it.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts